This new carnation cultivar is the result of breeding efforts carried on by us at La Londe, Les Maures, France, this new plant originating as a seedling produced by our crossing of selected individually identified plants growing among our stock of plants maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its unusual, very light pink overall coloration which is not seen in other carnation varieties, this seedling having the additional advantages of a vigorous, upright growth habit and a profuse production of blooms. Asexual propagation of this selected seedling was done by means of cuttings at La Londe and the new plant appearing to be so satisfactory to us that we directed continued propagation of the plant through several successive generations, by means of cuttings. This work was done at La Londe, Les Maures, France, and demonstrated to our satisfaction that the distinctive and novel characteristics of the originally selected seedling are now firmly fixed and hold true from generation to generation. This new plant is now being propagated at La Londe by in vitro propagation as well as by cuttings and is also being grown at Antibes, France.